Anger Unmanagable
by RatchetTheRunner
Summary: a teenager with a dark past has been released back into society with a dark secret from his past.
1. Chapter 1  The Not So Secret Truth

I was a normal enough teenager who goes to college like every other 16 year old and does the same things but I always had a problem with my anger issues, from when I was young, but as I got older, I got worse.

Today was like any other day, sitting in my English class with my friends, whilst we were waiting for our lesson to start, the teacher, Aggie, was late for our lesson, as usual. There was previous tension between the other groups in the class but today felt like there was going to be arguments and fights. There was always childish bickering in the class but today, I didn't feel like I could handle any arguments. As the rest of the class entered, followed by the teacher of the lesson, immediately arguments broke out.

"Why did you put that about me on FaceBook?" said Aaron, one of the main protagonists from our group.

"Well, who said that post was directed at you?" Replied Alex, who was the main antagonist from the other group. Everyone had problems with Alex for ages but I never wanted to stand up and say anything in anyone's defence, because didn't want to cause problems for myself if I was able to avoid it.

"Well, you know what if you've got a problem, say it to my face!"

"Why should I say it to your face? You're just a waste of fucking space, you little twat!"

As soon as those words were said, I could no longer hold my opinions and spoke up.

"Why do you think you can bitch about people right to their face and think you can get away with it because you don't use names? It's ridiculous." My friends looked on in shock, they never saw me argue with anybody before and now, I decided to take on Alex.

"Oh so you wanna start now? Finally got the cock out of your mouth to speak up? Fuck off back to your little bumboy, cos you just ain't fucking worth my breath." Alex thought that he had shut me up for good, but this only started problems from himself instead. Something clicked. I couldn't stop the emotions running through my head. I felt like I was just going to start crying right there in front of everybody, but the sadness turned to anger and pure emotion. If looks could kill then there would be a room of dead bodies, from the rage surging through me.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, what gives you the right to talk to me about my sexuality like that and don't ever talk about Calum like that, or trust me, I will fucking kill you!"

"Ohhhhhhhh, what you gonna do, gayboy! Bitch slap me to death! Go on then! Have a go at hitting me!"

I knew that couldn't fight him or people would find out about past, but something inside me took over and made my decisions act on my emotions to a very excessive level. I couldn't have cared about what happened next, I just wanted to show Alex that he shouldn't ever mess with me. I took one of the chairs in the class room and broke one of the chair legs off, pinned Alex up against a wall and was about to cave his skull in with the blunt object, I paused to cherish the fear in Alex's eyes, he knew that he would get revenge for everything he had done to annoy and demine his friends and especially for offending his lover, no one had ever stepped over that line because they would know the consequence. In the brief moment before I began, I looked into Alex's eyes, I saw the fear and scarcity deep in his soul. I fed off this and it made me want to release every bit of pain I felt in my body and fire it directly at Alex.

Just as I was about to deliver the first blow to the head, licking my lips in the unknown power I possessed, I was restrained by my friend, Charlie. I met Charlie when I started college, she was like a sister I never had because she always made me feel happy whenever she thought I was feeling down and when she asked me not to hit him, I couldn't help but do it to make her feel happy. I lightened the grip on my victim and letting him drop to the floor. I knew that because I couldn't control myself and showed such power and strength, my friends would be asking questions and I would have to tell the truth, I could not hide the past for much longer. I never had many friends because of my problem but at college I had made what I thought were the best friends ever. There was Dave who was simply complex, Katii who had a very funny painful side, which I loved, Jodie who used to beat herself up but since college she began to realize that she shouldn't demine herself, Heather who seemed to have a hyperactivity disorder, Aaron who loves to drink and is a funny drunk, Ceiron who I believed to be a sexual predator but turned out to be a hilarious guy with a strange personality and of course, Charlie who stopped me from being sent back to a place that ruined my life forever.

I never said a word; I just dropped the "weapon" and walked outside to attempt to regain control of my emotions. My friends followed me out, with many questions bursting from their lips, but they didn't want to ask questions that they thought would have provoked me, they understood I was in a very emotional state. They saw anything like this from anybody and especially wouldn't have expected it from me, they saw me as an optimistic, chirpy and happy guy, but when they saw what I had become they knew that something had happened prior that I was trying to repress. They didn't realize how close to the truth they were, but they were soon to find out.


	2. Chapter 2  Remembering The Past

I was sat outside texting Calum, telling him what happened; he was the only one who knew about my past and that was only because I was able to trust him. The texting conversation between the two was brief.

"It's happened again."

"What's happened?"

"I had my `problems` again :/"

"Oh shit. I'm 5 minutes away, I'm coming to get you. STAY WHERE YOU ARE."

My friends came out into the corridor to try and comfort me, but as they went to turn the corner into the corridor, they saw that they wouldn't want to get in the way. After I knew that Calum was coming to get me, I started to speak to myself.

"I didn't do anything wrong! I was just defending my friends! I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!"

More irate now, I was punching through the dry wall of the corridor and breaking out ceiling panels trying to relieve the pain I felt. Nothing was helping, all of the emotion I felt at that moment was burning a hole in my heart and it was worst than any pain I could imagine, I knew that this was what happened last time and I swore to myself that I would never face the consequence of hell again, I would never escape the second time. My friends cowered behind the corner wondering whether or not to go out and try to confront me in this highly volatile state. They took a chance when I was considering what else to try to relieve my pain, suicide passed through my mind but I remember what it was like to lose someone you loved and I couldn't put Calum through a fraction of the same pain I felt.

"What's happening to you! I've never known you to be a violent person but that wasn't you." Ceiron yelled.

I paused to try speaking in a normal tone, without sounding threatening or beginning to break down to my only friends. I bit my lip and responded in a reluctant tone.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Just tell us, we won't be judgemental." Replied Heather

"No, I just can't do this. I really don't want to do this. It took me so long to get my life back to something that was close to normality, I'm not going back."

My friends knew that they shouldn't delve into someone's subconscious especially someone that they didn't know much about. They knew nothing about my family or my personal life because to be honest there was never anything to tell, whenever the point came up, I always tried to avoid the question by changing the topic because I didn't have a family anymore and my personal life was just me living with Calum, he was my family. All they knew is that I go to college and go back to wherever I came from again.

"Conor, if you don't want to tell us then that's fine, we're not going to force you into telling us something personal or secret."

I was glad I didn't have to tell my friends from college about what happened before they met me, but I knew that when I left college to go home, Calum was going to convince me to tell them all about what happened, he would think that it would release the burden I was carrying. I didn't know why but I knew deep down that Calum was right, but it wasn't that I minded telling people, I was just worried about their reactions. It took so long to get some normality back to my life and I just didn't want my past to ruin my life and my future.

We left the college and went into the town center for a coffee and a chat. I was not looking forward to it because I knew that I would have to have a talk and make a decision.

"Listen Conor, I know it's hard having to live with what you've done and had to put up with but the best way to know who real friends are is to be honest with them and let them know things about you. At the moment, they only just realized you have a boyfriend, but they still don't know where you live, if you have a job or a family."

"But I live with you, you are my only family and I just feel scared, I don't want to lose my friends, I can't lose anyone else. I already lost my family to my actions. I don't want to lose my friends as well." I said trying to hold back a tear.

"Well, that's just a risk you have to take, to know whether or not they are true friends because they stick by you no matter what happens. I'll come with you tomorrow, when you tell them, if you feel anything bad inside then just turn to me and I'll help you, that's why I'm here"

Right then, I knew that Calum was right. Tomorrow was going to be the day, no matter what the outcome; they would still have each other. Only a few words were uttered before they left for home.

"Calum. I love you." As the tear escaped from my eye and slowly rolled down my cheek.

He didn't reply, he just wiped away the lone tear with a smile and responded with a kiss. That's all I needed.


	3. Chapter 3  The Truth Hurts

The following day, I woke up feeling a bit more confident and optimistic than usual; I hadn't felt this feeling for a long time. I turned over to see my lover curled up in a ball. I loved the way he slept, it was like sharing a bed with a cat, these were the mornings that I loved, seeing the innocence in Calum that reminded me that my life was getting better. After a few moments of enjoying the view, Calum rolled over and just smiled, we laid there together just cherishing the moments we had, we rarely had moments like this because we never had the time to spare.

"Are you ready for today?" Asked Calum with a tone that was not confident on an answer he wanted. He was mistaken.

"Yeah, I'm ready to do this." I replied with a smile across my face. Calum wasn't expecting this but made him happy that I felt ready to tell my friends about the past that I spent so long trying to hide. We both believed it would make me feel happier, relieving myself of this burden I have held.

We were on the bus heading towards the college. We were holding hands and huddling together to keep warm on this cold winter day, we never had a day like this because we both left for work or college in the morning and didn't see each other until we both got home at night. The thoughts of what my friends would ask were dominating my mind, I didn't know what to do so I thought I should just to empty my mind and just take every question as they were asked. As long as Calum was there, I knew I would be fine.

We arrived and headed to the college canteen to meet my friends, who were very anxious to find out about everything that happened to their friend, they weren't just curious, they were worried for me also, they didn't want to leave me feeling the way I did and then end up doing something much worse.

We all arrived at the college a few hours before lessons started so we could have enough time to talk. Me and Calum went a got a cup of tea and my friends found us a table. Not knowing how to start the conversation, Calum spoke.

"So I guess your all wondering what happened yesterday, hmm?" I was really glad I had him there; I would have just sat there in silence.

"Well yeah, we got really worried because we have never seen Conor like that, it was scary but then we were worried for him."

"Well don't worry. I'm going to tell you everything that is happened because I've learnt to trust you with my past." I felt relieved to tell them that, I knew that as soon as they knew all that went on they would either understand or they wouldn't but I didn't care because at least then, I will have released some of the burden.

"Well, before I ever came to this college, I did something bad. They sent me away."

I turned to Calum and held his hand; he gave me a reassuring squeeze to let me know I was doing fine.

"What happened to you?" Katii asked curiously, I paused to remember the parts of my life I had tried so hard to forget. As soon as I remembered well enough to put it into words, I took a deep breath to calm myself and began to tell my dreadful tale.

"It all started about four years ago. I always had anger problems when I was a kid, but as I began to "mature", the anger got worse and worse. So back in Secondary School, I had this kid who was taking the piss out of my family and he was really persistent, I couldn't help myself I just flipped, I saw him walking into my class and I ran towards him, jumped up the table and kicked him in the head, whilst he was down, I just stamped on his head. Again and again. It was a blur to me, but as soon as my teachers grabbed me and pulled me away I changed, I didn't mean to do that, I just got carried away."

A tear came to my eye as I remembered the point where my life went was destroyed and spiralled out of control. I thought I wouldn't be able to continue but I was soon comforted by my beau. Dave asked,

"So what happened after they got you off him? What did they do?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself, I was about to divulge into the deepest parts of his life. He was scared for the reaction. Off the friends, but unfortunately, his boyfriend who didn't know the entire story, I wasn't scared if I lost my friends but Calum was the closest thing I had to a family and if he felt that I had been lying to him all this time then I don't know what the reason would have been to live, I couldn't lie any longer though, I couldn't hold the guilt.

"After they took me away, I was taken to court. They were charging me with attempted murder, but when they were looking through my profile they thought I may have mental problems due to my previous anger issues and how none of my previous psychological assessors could diagnose what was causing my problems. They sent me to a specialist and they said I was "different" to other cases they have seen, as much as I wanted to believe that it was good for bring different, this wasn't a good thing. They sent me to a "special place"; a place they called, The Haven, not as good as it sounds. It was a penitentiary for adolescences that have had unique anger problems, so they can do genetic testing. All a cover for something much bigger... It was so dark in the back of the van on the way to The Haven. I was in an isolated mobile cell with no window or natural light, I guess I had time to look back on my life and wonder if I could have changed it so I never ended up here but I couldn't think, I thought my life was going to end here. I didn't know what to do, my family had given up on me because I was too out of control and I lost contact with them after I was sentenced and all my old friends were told they weren't allowed to visit or discover where I was going. I had no-one.

The Haven was a very dark and depressing place. When I got out the back of the security van, they grey skies still made me squint my eyes from the brightness of the dreary world but I knew that this would be my last taste of freedom before I had my innocence stolen away from me. I was marched down the main corridor by the scary man who was driving the security van; I didn't want to speak to him about anything because his face screamed intimidation. All the "residents" were treated like inmates in a prison; it was deprived of any personality, light or anything, I felt so bad for everybody here, they were sanctioned to spend their days in this place for rehabilitation and they take away their personality and then try to release them back into society as robots with pre-programmed personalities, I knew this was my fate, I was to become one of them. I struggled to walk whilst I couldn't spread my legs due to my ankle shackles, I began to think that they thought I was going to try and escape but then I remembered, only teens with "special" problems are admitted here so the extra "jewellery" seemed appropriate. Everybody stared at the "new meat" as I was paraded in front of them, I felt like they were burning into me with their stares.

They took me to the sanitation hall, where they took my possessions; my phone and an elastic band I had around my wrist, which I always used to play with. They took my clothes and showered me down with a hose, I didn't feel the pain, and I couldn't lose anything anymore, they had taken my clothes and stuff, but they also took my dignity and self-respect. They told me, I wouldn't be able to get any of my stuff back, I didn't care about that, I thought I was going to die there. I had lost all hope.

They gave me my new clothes and sent me to my cell. I was sharing with another inmate, he looked about my age and not very built, he didn't look like he belonged here. I wasn't feeling friendly; I just wanted to live the rest of what I wouldn't call a life. I stepped in and the warden shouted.

"LIGHTS OUT, EVERYBODY IN BED NOW!"

It was an un-nerving call but I needed some sleep, I had to be ready for whatever I had to deal with the next day. As I placed my weary head against the pillow, I could hear other people in the block screaming and banging against the cell walls, whether it was to scare me, I didn't know but I just had to block it out and try and sleep."

My friends didn't realize what I had been through but by their facial expressions from my first day, they weren't expecting anything that bad, but now I started, I couldn't stop now.


	4. Chapter 4  New Friends, New Beginnings

"The next morning wasn't particularly brilliant, we were all woken at 7:00am and it seemed that my cell mate was more than active. As soon as the klaxon sounded and the doors unlocked he was straight up and at attention, I didn't want to startle him by doing the same because I was basically living in a mental anger asylum, who knows what he would have done. But soon enough I realized why you have to be straight up and standing at attention. The warden. No-one knew his name, probably too scared to ask but as soon as he passed my cell and seen me taking my time, he moved in and ragged me out of my bed by my hair. It wasn't the best wake up in the world; he took me out to the cell block and showed me everyone else. They were all standing ready, like soldiers. He told me that this is how it works around here. Do it his way or die here. Very morbid, but his voice made me sure that I didn't want to answer back to him.

He threw me back into my cell and as soon as I hit floor, he started roll-call; it took a while because he had to go through all of Cell Block B. As he started on my aisle, he called the name of my cell mate,

"LEO?"

"Yes Sir!" He was like a soldier in his response, my name was next and I replied but not as enthusiastically. His name was Leo, not the introduction I was expecting but it broke the ice. I looked up and I saw him standing there, I still couldn't get into my head what he was in for. He looked thin but athletic and not the person you would expect in a place like this, but then again, I was one to talk.

After all that I had my first meal in the mess hall. You didn't have a choice on food; you got some kind of slop. Not amazingly tasty but, it had to do. I sat alone but kept one eye watching everyone just in case something happened to "the new kid", I may have lost hope but I didn't want to die without a fight. Someone sat next to me. I didn't look up; I just carried on eating but had my bread knife ready for anything.

"The name's Leo." I looked up from my plate to see my cell mate, I didn't think he would be a very social one but I guess I can't read people very well in here, he was different and I liked it, he wasn't like anyone I ever met, but I guess I wouldn't meet another "unique" person like myself.

"Leo, so what you in here for?" I asked curiously

"Well, I ran away from home because my mum was threatening to send me away to an adoption agency because of my anger so I left and then my dad came to find me, when he did, he didn't try to take me home. He tried to take me to the adoption place, I couldn't handle it, I unbuckled my belt and kicked him in the head, as he stopped the car I got out, so did he. He was going to fight me, but as he came to hit me something just clicked." Where have I heard that before?

"As he went to hit me, I kicked him straight in the knee-cap and broke his knee, before I was able to carry on the police turned up and I came back and it all seemed like a blur that I couldn't control. I got scared, but didn't run. My family gave up on me and I never really had friends, I was never very talkative, so when they took me to the doctor he told them to send me here, and I've been here ever since, what about you?"

I explained my story and we liked how we both shared the same experience, I was glad to have someone I could talk to in a place like this and he seemed really happy to have a friend like me, he said that after I had my first mind session, he wanted to show me something. I asked him what the sessions were like and he said that I should be prepared, when I came out, I wouldn't be the same person. I didn't like the sound of it.

I was on my way to the mind session and was nervous about was they were going to do. The corridor I walked down seemed very clinical, like a hospital and it was all white, it was nothing like the rest of The Haven, you thought you were back in the real world and just going for an appointment at the hospital, it was so surreal. I finally found my way to my examination room, room 9. I entered the room and the man in their was wearing all white and had a gauze mask on so I didn't know what he looked like, I didn't care to be honest. I looked around the room and there was nothing just a desk with my dossier on it and a gurney with some surgical equipment on a table beside it. He asked me to sit down on the gurney and try to relax. He read over my dossier and found that I was one of the more "unique" patients, he seemed very intrigued by the noises he was making and I began to get more and more nervous as to what he might be planning on doing to me, so I decided to take a look at what he was doing because I heard some metallic clanking about from out of my view. As I turned to see what was going on I saw him moving a purple canister filled with an unknown liquid and a very large needle attached to the hose. I asked him what he was doing with sweat being to drip from my paler than usual forehead, he replied very sinisterly.

"From your psychological analysis, you have shown sign of a very special gene that we would like to use for a new experimental test trial. This test is not optional and if you do not comply, we will subdue you by force." I didn't want to stay long to find out more about this test trial and jumped off the bed grabbing one of the scalpels on the surgical table near the bed, I didn't know how I was going to escape but I didn't want to know where he was going to put the huge needle.

"Stay the fuck back, or I swear I'll stab you. How do I get out?" I shouted at him with sweat pouring.

He pulled an object from his pocket and pressed a button, he pointed towards the door and as I approached, not taking my eyes off the doctor, a man appeared at the door with a tazer, I thought I could get past him so I tried to stab him but before I could react fast enough, he pulled the trigger. The electricity surged through my body and I couldn't control my body from going into spasms, once I was still, the man picked me up and placed me on the table, I was conscious but couldn't move fast enough. They strapped me down to the bed and picked up the needle from the purple canister, they found the vein on my arm and inserted it deep into my flesh. The pain was unbelievably excruciating, I tried to pull away from the bed and get it out of my arm, but that wasn't the worst part. He pushed down on the handle and the unknown purple fluid rushed into my body, my mind was on fire and I couldn't handle what was happening, I screamed louder than I ever had before. The doctor and the guard just looked on in pleasure loving the pain I was in, after 5 minutes they must have filled all of my body with this liquid because I couldn't feel anything. They released my straps and took me back to my cell, I was still unconscious when they threw me back. I hit the concrete floor hard on my face but couldn't feel a thing, the blood dripped from my face and arm but I still felt nothing, I thought I would die there. Once the guard left, Leo sprung to my aid, he carried me to my bunk and try to get my attention, I began to regain feeling and movement and I could see emotion in his face, he felt something for me, he felt worried for me, I felt loved. When I got cleaned up, I spoke to Leo about what happened and I showed him my wounds, he knew what to expect, he showed me the scars on his arm from the sessions he had to endure, he knew how I felt. I began to cry because of the fluids still hurting my veins and the one thing I never expected was his reaction, he stared at me because he never had someone in this situation, he got on the bed next to me and hugged me. I couldn't believe it, only two days in this place I thought I would never talk to anybody and I would die alone here and yet I was having a loving moment with my cell mate, I felt things for him that I have never felt before, but I didn't know how to react to these emotions at the time but I didn't care, I enjoyed the moment, we fell asleep together in each other's arms and for the first time in my life, I was truly happy."

The look on Calum's face wasn't a great one. I had never told him about Leo and the things we did.

"Who's Leo?" Calum asked with a blank expression.

"He was my only friend in Haven."

There was a tension between the group and they were very curious to what happened. I felt very guilty because I never told him.

"Well, did you do anything with him?"

"Please just listen to the story and I hope you will understand better" I held Calum's hand and gave him a squeeze, his hand was very loose to mine, I wasn't feeling good about this. My confidence was dwindling and I felt I was losing everyone.


	5. Chapter 5  Fighting For Someone

The next day was a difficult one; I didn't want to leave my first proper friend's arms. My blood stained his once plain white Haven jumpsuit, now encrusted with a crimson red. I knew that we didn't have long before The Warden would come along and see us together, I'm sure he would have been slightly suspicious. I awoke Leo and thanked him for being a real friend in such a horrible place, I asked him what they injected me with and he replied in a dull tone.

"I don't know what it is, but it changes people. In a bad way, a lot of people that have been tested with it have just died, but me, you and a few others, are the few to survive."

I couldn't think why I was one of the people to survive the tests. How was I special? There wasn't time to think, I could hear The Warden's boots stomping on the metal walkway that lead to our cells. I quickly jumped back into my bunk and got ready for the roll-call.

I wasn't sure what The Warden would say when he saw me and Leo covered in blood, he may have thought that Leo put me to bed after my session or he could think something else. Only one way to find out.

"LEO!" As he passed our cell and glanced in

"Yes Sir!"

"Conor! It seems you had a good night's sleep." He said sarcastically

"Why is Leo covered in your blood? Did he put you to bed and tuck you in?" Mocking Leo's gesture with his words, he shouted this at the top of his voice so everybody could hear. I didn't know why at the time, why would everyone else want to know that Leo helped me to bed after what happened last night. I was soon to realize I had caused problems from myself and Leo.

We went for the first meal of the day and we both got our food and sat down in a corner of seclusion away from others, wasn't long before we were approached.

"Oi." I got nudged in my shoulder but I didn't respond, I merely looked toward Leo.

"Oi, you deaf?" He nudged me harder, I turned to face the person who decided to disturb my breakfast. He wasn't a big guy, but he was bigger than me, I couldn't show any emotion, he would pounce like an animal if I showed fear.

"You think you're a good fighter, new guy?" I didn't know how to answer that, I didn't want to back down and look like a wimp, but I didn't want to fight him and lose, because it may just make my life here worse than it already is. Before I could reply, I was interrupted.

"Why do you want to fight him? What has he done?" Leo replied in my defence.

"Ooooh, has Lionheart Leo made a friend? Well that's a first, but that means nothing. I want to fight this little prick."

Leo turned to me and gestured to me whether to accept the fight or not, I nodded and replied for myself.

"I'll fight you, when and where?"

He laughed and looked towards Leo,

"You know where to go, fill Newman in."

They walked away and I returned to my food with confusion all over my face, I turned to Leo and before I could ask him what just happened, he beat me to it.

"A lot of fights happen here, it proves how long you are going to survive here. You're going to have to show that you can fight."

I didn't have a problem with that but, I wanted to know more about him, Lionheart Leo.

"What was with your nickname, Lionheart Leo?"

"When I came here I didn't have a fight and I had alot of the sessions before my first, I never made any friends and had a cell to myself, but after I stained all my jumpsuits and stood in naked in my cell in front of The Warden, he took me out and showed me to everyone else in the block. I was a dead man"

I had a mental image of Leo standing in the cell covered in blood, naked, the crimson red dripping from his fingertips and The Warden face becoming redder and redder with rage. I began to see Leo through a different view.

"I went to lunch and a guy approached me, he said that if I lost, I was going to be his, he liked looking at me naked and he wanted me to himself. I wasn't going to let him win. He told me to meet in the boiler room by the sanitation room. It was a big dark place, lit by a big coal burning furnace. Loads of people turned up to place bets for contraband stuff like proper food, they all stared at me as I walked to the center of the circle prepared for the fight. Surrounded by people who I didn't know and about to fight a person I didn't want to fight, he ran in and try to throw a punch, I dodged. I didn't know what happened but I began to blur out and felt stronger than ever before, I locked eyes with my opponent and just unleashed my fear of rape into pure power. I punched him in the throat so he couldn't breathe. As his gasping body hit the floor, I stomped on his face until he wasn't recognisable any longer. I began to feel normal again and saw his dead life-less body surrounded by a pool of blood on the floor."

I felt amazed by his story, I would never imagine if I saw him on the street to be a killer, especially one who could harness that power, he like such a harmless, cute guy. But it made me think about what my opponent would want with me. I was worried and didn't want to end up being some mental crazed teenager's prison bitch for the rest of my life, I had to be ready to win or die.

Leo walked me to the fight not showing me any sympathy just giving me an encouraging pat on the back, I wanted to believe he would be cheering for me, but I couldn't tell. We arrived in the boiler room and it was exactly how Leo described it, I felt like I was alone, but I knew he was there someone, rooting for me. The guy walked up to me, menacingly, I wasn't looking forward to the fight but when I saw him getting closer, I felt like my blood was turning to acid and burning me, it was the same feeling I felt in the mind session, I wondered if they were related. As my enemy got closer, he whispered in my ear.

"By the end of this, you're going to wish I was still kicking the shit out of you, because you won't enjoy what's going to happen afterwards." I swallowed my last fears and began to feel faint, my rage was on breaking point and as soon as he tried to pull away, I grabbed the back of his head and begin to force my knee into his face, the blood from the cuts from his face began to trickle down my leg like a stream, I released him because I began to feel normal again. I look down at my blood stained hands and the clump of hair I ripped off him and saw my veins pumping a thick purple liquid into my body, as the guy got back up, the liquid got thicker and faster through my body as my heart rate increased, I knew that the purple liquid was harnessing all my emotions and channelling it into power. I ran at him and leapt onto his shoulders, pounding my fists into his face, not able to control my actions and not being able to stop until he was dead. The more I hit him, the closer he got to the ground, once he was on the floor; I got off his body and walked away. There was an eerie silence that enveloped the room, Leo came toward me and I followed him out of the room, I felt so accomplished, we got outside and Leo hugged me, I returned the hug.

"Thank you for supporting me." I said pulling away from the hug. Before I could turn and walk away to my cell, the most unexpected thing occurred. He kissed me, I didn't know how to react, I always thought I was a straight guy, I never thought of a guy in that way. Then why couldn't I pull myself away, why was I enjoying his taste as I massaged his tongue with my own, enjoying the feeling of exploring his mouth, enjoying the scents of the beads of sweat on his top lip from the warmth of the furnace. He broke the kiss with a smile and all I could do was smile back at his charming face, we knew this wasn't the end of this and returned to the cell.


End file.
